Deuce Gorgon
Deuce Gorgon – 16-letni syn Meduzy. W związku z tym, potrafi on zamieniać ludzi w kamień na pewien czas. Chodzi z Cleo de Nile. Osobowość Deuce jest bardzo przyjazny i pewny siebie, co czyni go jednym z najbardziej popularnych potworów w Straszyceum. Uwielbia sport i jest jednym z kapitanów drużyny koszykówki. Uwielbia także gotować, ale stara się zachować to w tajemnicy. Chłopak jest bardzo lojalny wobec swojej dziewczyny Cleo de Nile i toleruje wiele jej złych zachowań. Potajemnie spotykał się z Operettą, by nagrać piosenkę dla Cleo. Wygląd Deuce jest wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Jego oczy są koloru zielonego. Mogą one zamienić ludzi w kamień (zazwyczaj na kilka godzin). By uniknąć nieprzyjemności związanych z odczarowaniem potworów, Deuce zawsze nosi okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Włosy chłopaka są zielone i pokryte łuskami. Na ich czubku znajduje się grupka węży. Deuce ma również kilka łusek na lewym ramieniu. Nie jest to jasne, są one prawdziwe. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|Meduza Meduza, w mitologii greckiej była najmłodszą z trzech Gorgon. W dodatku najgroźniejszą (często przypisuje się imię Gorgony samej tylko Meduzie). Zamiast włosów miała węże, a jej spojrzenie zamieniało żywe istoty w kamień. Jedynym lekiem na to były łzy jednorożca. Mit o Meduzie uległ ewolucji. Z początku Meduza była jednym z bóstw przedolimpijskich, potworem. W późniejszych wersjach zaczęto ją uważać za ofiarę zemsty bogini Ateny. Meduza miała być piękną dziewczyną, która ośmieliła się rywalizować urodą z boginią. Atena zamieniła więc Meduzę (i jej siostry, Steno i Euriale) w skrzydlate, okropnie brzydkie potwory ze żmijami zamiast włosów i szponami u dłoni. Relacje Rodzina W książkach jest mowa o tym, że rodzina Deuce'a pochodzi z Grecji. Występuje w nich także jego matka - Maddy Gorgon. Znajomi Deuce przyjaźni się z Holtem Hydem, Jacksonem Jekyllem, Rossem Palonym, Operettą, Clawdem Wolfem i Wolnym Moe. Zwierzę left|140px Zwierzątkiem Deuce'a jest szczur Perseusz. Chłopak miał kiedyś również smoka o imieniu Dymek, lecz przypadkowo go skamienienał. Miłość Deuce chodzi z Cleo. Chłopak toleruje jej złe zachowania i jest wobec niej lojalny. Przyjaciółka Deuce'a - Operetta próbowała się do niego bardziej zbliżyć, lecz chłopak wciąż był i jest wierny Cleo. Jego matka w książkach mówi że jak Deuce zerwie z Cleo, od razu zadzwoni do Frankie. Lalki Basic Cleo & Deuce Basic.jpg|Lalka Deuce'a Deuce Gordon.jpg|Oficjalny Art Deuce Gorgon by Jopsy97.jpg|W odcinkach * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N2854 Deuce ma na sobie czerwoną koszulkę bez rękawów, na której widnieje biała czaszka i czarny magnetofon. Na niej założona jest kamizelka z czarnym kołnierzem biało-szare paski. Spodnie lalki, ozdobione szarym paskiem z czerwoną klamrą i łańcuchem są koloru czarnego. Widnieją na nich małe kwadraciki. Oprócz tego, Deuce założone ma czarno-białe buty z szarą podeszwą, czarną rękawiczkę (na lewej dłoni), czarną frotkę z czaszką i kolczyk w lewym uchu. Lalka ma na nosie czerwone okulary. Scream Uniform Deuce_Scream_Uniform.jpg|Akcesoria Deuce_Scream_Uniform2.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scream Uniform' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: T7985 Deuce ubrany jest w czarną bluzkę na ramiączkach. Widnieje na niej napis "MONSTER HIGH 13" Ma ona różowy dekolt. Pasek przy jej zakończeniu jest różowo-biały. Spodenki (również czarne) zakończone są takim samym paskiem co koszulka. Lalka ma także założone białe skarpetki z różowym ściągaczem i czarnym wzorkiem z łuskami węża. Adidasy Deuce'a są czarne i ozdobione zielonymi łuskami i sznurówkami tego samego koloru. Język butów, jak również ich podeszwy są koloru białego. Dawn of the Dance Deuce_Dawn_of_the_Dance_2.jpg|Lalka Deuce-monster-high-26106143-1174-1755.jpg|Oficjalny art Deuce_Dawn_of_the_Dance.png|W odcinku * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer modelu: T6067 * Numer asortymentu: W2147 Deuce ma na sobie zieloną koszulę w żółtą kratkę. Na niej widnieje fioletowo-biało-czarna kamizelka z fioletowym kapturem. Również jest ona kraciasta. Pod nią schowany jest czarny krawat. Szare spodnie Deuce'a są w białe paski. Utrzymane są one czarnym paskiem ze złotą klamrą. Ozdobiony jest on zwisającymi, szarymi szelkami. Białe buty chłopaka mają czarną podeszwę. Zamiast swoich zwykłych czerwonych okularów, ma on na nosie okulary w złotej oprawce. Scaris: City of Frights Deuce_SCOF_doll.jpg|Lalka DeuceSCOFart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: styczeń 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y0392 * Numer modelu: Y0395 Deuce jest ubrany w jaskrawą, zieloną bluzę bez rękawów i z kapturem. Ozdobiona jest ona żółtymi plamkami, oraz czarnym sznurkiem odbiegającym od kaptura. Spodnie chłopaka to białe bermudy w czarną kratę i zielone i szare romby. Buty Deuce'a to czarne Vansy. Zdobi je nadruk przedstawiający zielonego smoka. Na nosie lalki widnieją ciemnozielone okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Do pudełka dołączona jest czarna torba sportowa z zielonymi rączkami. Meta Timeline * 11 lipca 2008: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Gorgon Deuce. * 5 maja 2010: Profil Deuce'a zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: "Oficjalny art" Deuce'a zostaje ujawniony. * 5 maja 2010: Deuce pojawia się w pierwszej reklamie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: Deuce pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Zjemwas Brothers. * początek lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Deuce'a zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * początek lipca 2010: powstał pierwszy pamiętnik lalki Deuce'a. * 1 września 2010: Deuce pojawia się poraz pierwszy w serii książek Monster High w książce Upiorna Szkoła. * początek grudnia 2010: pierwsza pluszowa lalka Deuce'a zostaje wydana. * 12 lutego 2012: Deuce zalicza swój debiut filmowy w 3D w filmie Upiorna Siła Miłości. * 5 września 2012: Deuce debiutuje w serii książek "Przyjaciółki na zabój" w książce o tej samej nazwie. Ciekawostki * Według pamiętnika Rochelle Goyle, Deuce nie zamienia jej w kamień. (Wnioskując, ona jest już z kamienia.) * W książkach jest powiedziane, że Deuce ma ponad 300 par okularów przeciwsłonecznych. * Liczba węży na głowie Deuce'a waha się pomiędzy sześciorgiem a ośmioma. Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Postacie o zielonych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o zielonych oczach Kategoria:Postacie występujące w książkach Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Scream Uniform Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Perseusz Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:Postacie z irokezem Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii